Galaxy Online Slang
I feel the need for a Galaxy Online II Slang page. Feel free to add your own personal slang terms, but try to only add terms you've actually seen used more than once - and if your terms are server-specific, please mention that! Many terms (such as WTS and WTB) were created in response to the character limit on individual messages and the required use of loudspeakers for world chat messages. *'"GO" - Galaxy Online. Refers to the game as a whole.' *'"IGG" - I Got Games. Refers to the company who runs GO.' 'Items, Trade and Community' "bp" - Blueprint. Items that can be used to learn how to produce a kind of ship hull or module. Often referred to when seeking to sell or purchase. "comm" - Commander. Fleet leaders with special abilities to command your ships. Come in four varieties (in ascending order of rarity and strength): Skill, Super, Legendary, and Divine (divine commanders are often referred to as "divines," or just "divs"). *Individual commanders, especially divines, often have their names shortened or abbreviated; for example - Death From Above = DFA, Rex Scuta = Rex. There are lots, so if you're confused - just ask! "gem" - Gem, just that. Items for boosting the stats of your commanders, and very useful indeed - hang on to them! "WTS" & "AH" - WTS = Want to Sell (see also WTB, Want to Buy) AH = Auction House. Two terms frequently used close by one another and often in connection with the earlier terms. "cg" - Corsairs Gold. One of many in-game currencies, used to buy bionic implant chips. Many items can be sold for corsairs gold at the intergalactic trafficker. "chips" - Bionic Implant Chips. Items used to enhance the abilities of your commanders that cannot be traded on the auction house. Can be purchased with cg. "gold" / "g" - Gold. Basic resource for paying for research and construction costs, along with He3 (fuel) and Metal (basic building material). "mp" - Mall Points.' '''Reward currency that can be purchased for money from IGG. '"res," or "reso" - Resources.' Refers to Metal, He3 and Gold collectively. '"mil," also written "kk" - Million.' Usually refers to an amount of resources, though possibly also an amount of ships or damage. We deal in big numbers here! '"corpsmate," also "corpsie," and various other diminutives - Fellow corps member.' Refers to someone who holds membership in the same corps as you. Hopefully someone more likely to help than harm you. ;) '"col," or "colonel" - Colonel.' Refers to the highest ranking member of a given corps. Holds the power of the BANHAMMER over all his minions, decides how corps wealth is spent, promotes officers. '"lt.col," or "Lcol" - Lt. Colonel.' Refers to corps high officers. May edit corps philosophy & bulletin, promote, demote, accept and remove members. 'Shipbuilding and Combat' '"mod" - Module.' Refers to any ship component. Usually used in the context of ship or fleet design. There are many subtypes of mod: *Weapons (ballistic, directional, guided missile-based, ship-based, planetary) *Defenses (structural, shielding, air-interception) *'"eos" - Eos phase shift shield module''' *'"daed" - Daedalus control center' *'"ppc" - Powered pulse cannon' *'"ea" - Energy armor' *Auxiliary (engines, storage capacity, electronic systems) *'"tce" - Team combat engine' *'"ame" - Antimatter engine' *'"eos" (yes, another one) - Eos phase shift engine' *'"infrared," or "IS" - Infrared scanner' *'"ECM" - ECM booster' *'"autotarget" - Auto target system' *'"td," or "time" - Time dilation module' *'"armstrong" - Armstrong core' "hull" - Ship Hull. Refers to the most basic component of a ship, and the one that gives it its categorizations and appearance. There are 5 subtypes of ship hull: *Frigate (agile, well-shielded; small, unstable) frig *Cruiser (midrange, well-rounded; unspecialized, easily outshone) cruise *Battleship (heavy, well-armored; high fuel cost, expensive to produce) or bs *Flagships (extremely powerful, grant special abilities; very expensive to research and produce, limited to one stack per fleet) flag *Teslas (highest-quality ships available in the game at this point; so expensive to research and produce as to render them by necessity something produced by the efforts of whole corps rather than individual players) tesla "balli" - Ballistics. Refers to ballistic weapon modules or scientific research, or to ships equipped with ballistic weaponry. "dir," or "direct" - Directional. Refers to directional weapon modules or scientific research, or to ships equipped with directional weaponry. "missiles" - Guided (Missile-based). Refers to missile weapon modules or scientific research, or to ships equipped with missile weaponry. "sbw," or "sb" - Ship-based. Refers to ship-based weapon modules or scientific research, or to ships equipped with ship-based weaponry. "planetary" - Planetary defense weapons. Refers to planetary weapon modules or scientific research, or to ships equipped with planetary weaponry. May also be used to refer to defensive emplacements (e.g Meteor stars, Particle cannons) or the research thereof ("planetary def" is usually used in these cases). "logistics" - Logistical scientific research. Refers to research on resource collection as well as ship and building construction. Extremely important, max this out ASAP! "instance," "iX," "tX," "RiX" - Instanced battles. Refers to the basic (numbered) instances from 1 - 30 (i1 - i30), the trial instances from 1 - 50 (t1 - t50), and the Restricted Instances from 1 - 10 (Ri1 - Ri10, also written r1 - r10). "cons" - Constellation instances. Endgame content for those who have finished the aforementioned numbered instances. Great riches (and also possibly horrible death) await you inside! "huma" - Humaroids. Pirate strongholds with predetermined instance battles against powerful CPU fleets. Enter at your own risk! Losses are permanent (may also refer to Harvest Huma, a type of ship hull). "raid" - Space Raids (or Planetary raids). May refer to the Space Raids, a daily pvp event where players possessing the right charts can compete for prizes, or to attacking a neighboring planet in the interest of stealing resources or destroying ships. "LX," or "League X" - League combat. Refers to the ranked pvp combat accessible from the space station. Players compete with those similarly ranked at set times of the day, those completing all their matches will receive honor points as a reward. "champs," or "champions" - Championship (mall). Refers to the weekly championship matches, as well as to the points accumulated from performing well in them. Is also used to refer to modules, hulls and other items purchased from the champions mall. Category:Other Category:Community Information Category:Information for New Players